Bad and Good
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Ziva is having some really Bad luck...Will Tony be able to make her feel better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ziva and Tony sat at there disks in the office when Gibbs walked out of the elevator, he walked to his disk and sat down: he started on his paper work and after a little while he looked up at Ziva and Tony "What are you waiting for, get to work" Gibbs said: Tony and Ziva started on their paper work too.

They weren't doing anything exempt paper work and when lunchtime came around they were still sitting doing the boring part of the job.

"Is there someone there want to go with me out for dinner?" asked Tony and looked over at Ziva.

"If you pay" Ziva said.

"Okay that's a deal; do you guys want to come too?" Tony asked and looked over at McGee and when Gibbs; McGee shock his head and left the room.

"No thanks you two just go have some lunch, and remember to be back in an hour" Gibbs said and got up from his seat and let the Office; probably for coffee.

"Yes Sir" Tony said even trough Gibbs probably couldn't hear him.

They got up from there chairs and left for the elevator, they took the elevator down to the main floor and walked out to the car.

They drove to a restaurant close to the building; Tony parked the car in a parking lot on the other side of the way.

"We are here" Tony said with a big smile on his lips.

"I'm not blind Tony" Ziva said and got out of the car.

"That's good" said Tony and got out too.

"Yes it was, now lets go" Ziva said and they walked over the road and found a table out front of the restaurant and sat down.

After they had sat down and ordered there food they just looked out in the air and said nothing to each other.

After 15 minutes there food came and they started to eat. When they where done with there food Tony paid like he promised.

"Are you ready to go back to the office?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I don't want to but I have to" said Ziva and got up from her chair.

"You are right" Tony said as he got up from his chair.

"When let's get back" Ziva said and they left the restaurant, they walked back towards the car.

Tony walked over the road and there was no cars when he got over he waited for Ziva.

Ziva walked over the road right after Tony did but when she was out in the middle of the road there came a car out of know where and hit her.

"Ziva, Ziva" Tony yelled as he ran out on the road and sat down beside her took her hand in his.

"Take it easy Ziva everything is going to be okay" Tony said, trying to make Ziva stay down.

"You are lying" Said Ziva with a small smile on her lips.

"No this time I'm not lying" Tony tried to convince her that every thing was going to be just fine.

"Okay I believe you" Ziva said: Tony picked her up and carried her to the car: and drove to the hospital.

When they got there Ziva were taken to one of the hospital rooms, to look her over: in the mean time Tony called Gibbs.

"_Gibbs" Gibbs answered after the first ring._

"Hi Boss" Tony said.

"_Where __are you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked._

"At the hospital" Tony said and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"_W__hat are you doing there?" Gibbs asked getting a bit worried._

"Ziva got hit by a car" Tony said.

"_I__s she going to be okay?" asked Gibbs: Ziva was like a daughter to him._

"I think she will, she was awake and talking when I took her here" Tony explained.

"_J__ust make sure she is okay and she will probably not let you stay" Gibbs said and they both hung up the phone._

Tony walked over to the Nursing station to get to know where Ziva was, when he got the room number he walked down the hall and stopped outside her door to knock before walking in.

"How are you?" Tony asked and walked over to the bed Ziva was lying on.

"I'm fine and can get out of here in a couple of minutes" Ziva said with a laugh.

"What's good" said Tony.

"Yes it was, and Tony could you wait in the waiting room please" said Ziva.

"Why?" asked Tony as he sat down on the chair there were standing beside the bed.

"I need to get my clothes on" Ziva said with a smile.

"Well if you really want me to leave you alone for that when I could wait in the waiting room" said Tony, smiling back a Ziva.

"Please Tony leave just leave. I can yell for you if I need you" Said Ziva, trying to get Tony to leave.

"Okay but I will drive you home when you are let out of here" said Tony and got up from the chair.

"Okay…see you in 10" said Ziva.

"Okay" Tony said back and he left her hospital room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NCIS - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva had just finished taking her clothes on when she heard a ticking sound coming from inside her room, she knew the sound and it could only be one thing a bomb, she looked around the room but couldn't find anything, she was starting to think she was just hearing things until she looked underneath the bed and there it was, she looked closely at the bomb but she couldn't see a timer so she ran out from the room.

"Tony" she yelled down the hall, and not long after Tony came running up to her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked; as he was trying to catch his breath after his run.

"There is a bomb inside my hospital room underneath the bed... I can't find the timer... you have to make sure everybody get out of here" Ziva said and walked back to her hospital room on her way there she pushed the fire alarm.

A nurse walked over to Tony "Why did your friend push the fire alarm it is going to scare the patients" the nurse said.

"Do you know who was in that room before her?" Tony asked and pointed towards Ziva's hospital room.

"Some man I don't know who he is or why he was here" the nurse told Tony.

"Okay... get everybody out of here... whoever it was who was it the room before her planted a bomb underneath the bed" Tony said and together they started to get people there could on their own to leave the hospital and wait outside.

Tony and the nurse got a hold of some of the other doctors and nurses to help them move the patients there was lying in hospital beds and couldn't move on their own.

After 10 minutes time they were all outside; except Ziva she was still in the building.

The fire department had showed up but when they couldn't see any fire one of them walked over to Tony and the nurse "Where is the fire?" the fire man asked.

"There isn't one yet... but there might be" Tony said to the fire man and he was about to yelled at Tony, when there was an explosion, they looked towards the hospital and they could see there was fire in three of the room on the ground floor.

The fire men ran towards the building and started to put out the fire.

Tony was looking around to find Ziva but he couldn't see her anywhere, not long after one of the fire men came back out with someone in his arms "Put me down I can walk on my own" Ziva yelled at the fire man.

Tony ran over to Ziva and the fire man "I will take her from here" He told the fire man and the man put Ziva down.

Tony helped Ziva over to a place where she could sit down and relax a little, she didn't look like she had gotten hurt, But he would bring her over to one of the doctors to get her checked out just to be sure she hadn't gotten hurt.

Ziva started to look around and to Tony it looked like she was looking for someone.

"You okay Ziva?" Tony asked hoping he wouldn't get his head bitten off for asking.

"Yes Tony, why?" Ziva asked back, you could see on her that there was something wrong.

"You are looking like there is something wrong" Tony said to her.

"I just think I so someone down there by the trees" Ziva said and pointed down towards the tree's not that far away from them.

They stood still and they both so some man running down by the trees and when he stopped, he was behind the tree just in front of Tony and he shoot, but Ziva jumped in front of Tony while she shoot back at the man, she got hit by one of the bullets in her stomach and when she fall backwards in to his arms, Ziva was lying in Tony's arms gasping for air "Shhh breach slowly, in out in out" Tony said pushing his hand down on her wound.

"You can do it" he said stroking her hair with his other hand.

"Someone get a doctor" Yelled Tony to the people where had started to form a crowd around them and a couple of them ran over to the doctors that was still outside with the patients there hadn't been moved back inside and not long after they came back over with doctors and nurses, they put Ziva on a bed and rolled her inside and in to one of the hospital rooms.

It hadn't taken long for the fire men to get the fire under control and put it out completely so the patients was being moved back inside so it took some time for Tony to get to the waiting room.

There didn't go long after he had sat down, before one of the doctors walked inside "Agent DiNozzo" The doctor said and Tony got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she doing?" Tony asked the doctor.

"We don't know yet... she has been taken up to surgery" the doctor said and walked back out of the waiting room.

After half an hour Tony's cell phone started to ring, he went outside the hospital and answered the phone "Yes" he answered the phone.

"What is going on, why are you guys not back jet?" Gibbs asked from the other end of the line.

"There was a bomb explosion, the bomb was in Ziva's room she heard a ticking sound so she started to look around and found the bomb underneath the bed" Tony said signing.

"So you are all okay then" Gibbs said sounding more understanding why they had not gotten back yet.

"No we are not all okay, when we came out there was minimum one man hiding in the woods and shoot after me, But Ziva jump in front of me while shooting back, she got hit in the stomach" Tony said.

"Is she going to be okay" Gibbs asked concerned; Ziva was like a daughter to him.

"I don't know yet, no one has told me anything since they took her up to surgery..." Tony said and before he could say anything else Gibbs spoke.

"McGee and me will come in and see how things are going after we have checked out the woods, I will take Abby with us" Gibbs said and hung up the phone.


End file.
